


Brown Leaves

by Snowy_the_Sane_Fangirl



Series: DaveJade Week [7]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, DaveJade Week 2015, F/M, Fairy AU, Fanart, LordPeanut, and Dave is not, fan art based on fanfiction, in which Jade is a fairy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_the_Sane_Fangirl/pseuds/Snowy_the_Sane_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guess who is uncreative with titles lol.</p>
<p>Well, here we are at the end of DaveJade Week. It was fun, let me tell you. My last piece is a bit of fanart based on the fanfic <a href="http://peanutscastle.tumblr.com/post/121996370390/all-the-leaves-are-brown">All the Leaves are Brown</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Brown Leaves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All the Leaves are Brown](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/122244) by LordPeanut. 



> Guess who is uncreative with titles lol.
> 
> Well, here we are at the end of DaveJade Week. It was fun, let me tell you. My last piece is a bit of fanart based on the fanfic [All the Leaves are Brown](http://peanutscastle.tumblr.com/post/121996370390/all-the-leaves-are-brown).


End file.
